


Hidan's Daughter

by PsychoSarcasm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki children, But there's a ton of random chapters, Character Death, Deidara always gets interrupted, Help! Sasori has a motherly side!, Hidan is a good father, Origional Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tobi is here too, this actually has a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoSarcasm/pseuds/PsychoSarcasm
Summary: Being able to possibly unlock a rare, unbelievable kekkei genkai? The chance to obtain yet another kekkei genkai?Born into a clan that hasn't achieved either, a clan that is dying off one by one. For this clan, training starts as soon as a child can walk. Harsh. Yet, most of the members agree to it, believing they should attempt to become stronger before the clan completely dies off. Others allow this training to happen in an attempt to unlock the two kekkei genkai. One to copy up to five jutsu or other kekkei genkai. The other able to give life back to someone. There are rules and consequences for both, but it's power.This girl was born into that clan, and she asks herself if it is really worth it after all. After searching for her father, who just happens to be part of the Akatsuki, she begins to find her answers.Who knew the Akatsuki had more heart than the ones she grew up with?





	Hidan's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I am not that great at writing, but I'm told that I can come up with some good plots at times. This is actually based on roleplays I have had with some close friends, with some extra pieces I've decided to add onto it. It can also be found on Wattpad. The one on Wattpad currently has more chapters, but I am both editing and adding onto them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"What the fuck do you mean you're leaving?! And with Iva?! You can't just fucking take our daughter! You just...  _can't_!" The scythe wielding ninja screamed, his rage filled voice echoed around the nearly empty room. A young woman sat across from the furious man, her head held down so her hair would cast a shadow over her puffy, tear filled eyes. "I can and I will. We are leaving... I don't have a choice. This decision affects more than just myself this time, Hidan."   
The man slammed his scythe down on the table as he stood up. "You  _do_  have a choice! And why do you both have to leave, huh? I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own daughter! I can at least take care of her half of the time!"  
The woman now snapped her head up to look at him, watery eyes silently pleading for him to understand.   
"I can't leave her here, Hidan! You have too many enemies! And to top that off you worship Jashin! Our daughter will be killed! I can't have her associated with you or that awful being you call a god!" The woman yelled out rather harshly. Her tears finally escaped and stained her pale cheeks. She clutched the newly born baby tighter to her chest as she stood, and spun around on her heel before running out the door.  
"Wait! Stop! You can't fucking leave like this!" The silver haired man called chasing after her. The woman picked up her speed until she reached a large forest. Taking a deep breath she shielded the child as best as she could before continuing to run further away from the male. Branches of all sizes were whipping her bare skin as she ran through the thick forest, leaving small cuts and red lines across her pale skin. The pain of those small injuries were nothing compared to the pain she felt running away from the man she loved, and separating their daughter from him.  The mans desperate cries could no longer be heard behind her, but she never stopped running.  
___________________________________

The girl shot up in her bed as she bit her tongue to keep from crying. A habit she had picked up for one of her clans rules. No showing emotion, for it shows weakness. Rules she never agreed with, but learned to follow anyway. Though she was not exactly sure what it was about the dream that made her uneasy, it still made her stomach drop every time it occurred. Of course she recognized the woman. It was her mother. The man was a different story. Who was he? He had definitely been upset in the dream. The girl just couldn't understand why. She never could remember what they had said once she woke up, the voices becoming distorted and hard to understand as she  _tried_  to remember. She'll have to ask her mother about it. The sooner the better. After all, she had never mentioned the dream to anyone before.  
She began to walk through the hallways, on her toes. Another rule she had grown accustomed to. It didn't matter what they were doing, they had to be as quiet as they possibly could. Something about stealth. The girl made her way to her mother's room. Still abiding by the rules, the child didn't knock and opted to whisper instead. "Mommy?" The whisper was barely audible, but  luckily a soft "Come in." let her know that her mother had heard and it was okay to enter. 

She sat beside the older woman's bed and smiled sweetly. "What's our plans for today?"

Her mother gave her a warm smile. "What are you doing up so late? You couldn't sleep? Well, that's okay." She sighed softly. "I'm sorry my little butterfly, I think I'm too sick to go out today. Can we just talk for a bit?" The girl giggled softly. It wasn't because her mother was sick, or that she found something funny about it, but because her mother had always called her cute little nicknames. "Okay! I have something to ask you anyway." She murmured as she glanced up at her mother. "I always have the same dream. You were arguing with somebody, a man. Who is the man with silver hair? Why did he yell at you? And chase you? You were crying..." The girl noticed her mother tense up as her expression darkened. She looked at her daughter with deep sadness in her eyes.

"Iva.." she spoke lowly, both sadness and regret heard in her shaky voice. "That man.. is your father."  
"My father! He's really my father?!" She looked at the older woman with bright eyes before it dawned on her. "Then.. then why was he so upset? Why did you run?"  
Her mother took the girls hand in hers as she sighed again. "You know I'm sick, right? I'm not getting better, and I have known it for a long time sweetie. I had to leave your father, and that upset him greatly. I'm not going to be able to stick around much longer, and you need to be here with the clan. We aren't sure what it is that causes us to become sick. It is only found in  _our_  clan, and we're not even sure a cure can be found before there is nobody left. However, if you are to show symptoms, they can hold it off as long as possible if you have it. You need to be here so they can help you. I didn't... I just didn't want to put him through that, or to have him come here if something happened to you. He has done some bad things, and there are many people who would attempt to fight him. Leaving him might not have been the right thing to do, but i couldn't think of another way."  
The girl knew her mother was dying. As well as many of the other members of their clan. Everyone has researched, they still are, but nobody can find a cause or cure. They can't even figure out why it's only this clan that has to suffer through it. The child didn't even know if she had it, but she did understand the broken spirits it leaves when a loved one dies. Everyone here is on edge. Some of their cries can be heard at night, and others cast aside their families for fear of losing them. She had even seen people who get irritated at everything after a death. This sickness, whatever it was, has destroyed this clan. All they seem to care about now is vigorous training, even with the children. They became so scared of death, that they abandoned all morals in order to become stronger as to not be completely wiped out.  
Her mother reached out to touch the girls favorite necklace. "Your father gave that necklace to you. Did you know that? He has a belief that is all his, and he is the only other one who has a necklace like it. Nobody else has one." She gave a weak smile to her daughter.   
The child returned her smile. "So, there's only two?"  
"Yes. Your father always wore his. He made one for you when he found out I was pregnant." 

The girl smiled. "He must have loved you so much." The woman gave a content smile. "He did, and I loved him too. I still do. He was so happy... That you were brought into this world, and I'm so sorry that you both had to be separated." she whispered as she glanced out the window, into the star filled sky. "You should probably go back to bed now sweetie. It's still pretty late."  
The girl nodded "Yes, Mommy. I love you. Good night." The woman leaned over and placed a kiss on her beloved daughters forehead. "I love you too, my little angel. So much. Never forget that either. Sweet dreams."   
The girl nodded and tiptoed back to her room, crawling under the covers with her face buried in the pillow. It didn't take long for sleep to find her that night.

Waking up the next morning, the girl stretched and rubbed at her eyes. She looked outside and sure enough the sun was shining brightly. After she stretched her arms out once again, she heard something that filled her with dread. It was faint but still there, so she listened silently. It was whispering voices, and someone was crying quietly. Iva quietly began to follow the voices down the hall, growing more worried with each step she took. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the small crowd of people in front of her mothers room.

 "Mommy?" She whispered lightly, her voice filled with worry. Heads turned to look at the girl. Some with eyes filled with pity, while others looked down on her. Her mind began to get clouded, and she couldn't think straight. She knew it was coming, and soon. Yet she wasn't ready. This just could not be real. 

 _Don't forget the rules Iva. They're very strict here with their ninja. No unnecessary actions. Stay quiet. Move stealthily. Don't show your weakness. Act like a true ninja. You know you will get in trouble if you lose it. Don't do it. Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay....._  
_"MOMMY!_ " The child broke into a run and shoved through the small crowd of people only to see that her fears were true. Her mothers pale, lifeless body was laying there, never to move again.

 She fell to her knees and screamed, ignoring the looks that the others shared around her. Especially those of distaste. As if a child wasn't supposed to be upset at the death of their mother.  _Forget the rules here! She's gone! Mommy is gone! Why her?! What do I do now?! Please let this be a dream!_ _It hurts!_

 _Could I have helped?_ No. Many have tried before, so why would one little girl have made a difference?  _She seemed fine last night, compared to some of her worst days._ That didn't matter at all. Death is completely unpredictable.  _Why did it have to be now?_ She would never give that bright smile again. The one that always made others feel safe. The one that Iva believed to have carried enough brightness to rival the sun. It's just... gone.  _She will never see him again._  It was easy to tell that her mother loved her father very much, but now she had no chance of meeting him again.  _Was she hurting? Was it painful?_  Iva didn't know if she could stand the thought of her mother in agony. 

She tore her gaze away from the sight in front of her, staring at the floor as her tears slowly colored the wood at her feet.

 _I wasn't ready to lose her. I still needed her._ Some of the others may believe in training the children from a very young age, but not everyone. They can't change the fact that young children needed someone to rely on. _I never got to tell her goodbye._ That was something Iva had wanted. She knew that her mother would die eventually, but she had hoped that she could at least be there for her when it happened.

The small girl clutched her chest with one hand, and punched the floor with the other. The force behind the punch splintered the floor slightly and left droplets of her blood behind. Yet, it didn't phase her. Iva wailed for the loss of her mother, and nothing else mattered to her in that moment.  _Why did she have to go?!_

Her mother definitely wasn't the youngest to have passed away here, but she still had a long life ahead of her. That thought usually left Iva feeling as if her world was crumbling, but this was her  _mother_ , and her world was shattering. What was the point of all the training and studying if she was going to lose the one person she wanted to save to begin with? How many people would she lose while not being able to stop it?

"I'm sorry, Mommy..."


End file.
